


First Time for Everything

by DanandPhilFanfictionWriter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanandPhilFanfictionWriter/pseuds/DanandPhilFanfictionWriter
Summary: Dan makes a comment while filming A Festive Day in the Life of Dan and Phil that surprises Phil.





	First Time for Everything

It had started after a comment Dan had made when they were filming A Festive Day in the Life of Dan and Phil a day in which they showed their viewers a day in their life during the Christmas season, shopping, decorating the tree and wrapping presents. They had returned home from being out in London all day and were sitting on the sofa in the lounge, Dan on his MacBook and Phil was filming him on his MacBook watching some videos.

“What is Dan watching?” Phil had asked both Dan and the camera, though the camera was pointed towards Dan. 

“I am watching a video of a lizard getting its belly rubbed. This is how I spend my spare time,” Dan said. 

Phil leaned over with the camera as he watched the video of a lizard getting its belly rubbed. 

“Aw,” He cooed 

They watched as the lizard responded by flapping its arms about. It was probably one of the cutest things Phil had seen in a while. He couldn’t remember if Dan had ever shown him this before and why hadn’t he seen this cuteness before. 

“Wow, that lizard really likes getting his belly rubbed,” Dan chuckled. 

“Who doesn’t?” Phil asked. 

They watched the video for another minute after Phil turned off the camera. Then Dan made the comment that shocked Phil. 

“What did you mean by who doesn’t?” Dan questioned. 

“I mean who doesn’t like getting their belly rubbed,” Phil replied. “Mum always gave Martyn or me a belly rub if we had a tummy ache.” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever had one,” Dan commented.

Phil slowly turned his head facing Dan. “You never had a belly rub. Never ever?” 

Dan shook his head. 

“What?!” Phil exclaimed, causing Dan to jump. “Are you serious?” 

Dan nodded. “I can’t seem to recall a time when Mum or Grandma for that matter, rubbed my stomach.” He shrugged his shoulders. 

Phil was shocked. He could remember his mother lovingly rub his stomach whenever he got sick. Sure sometimes she would be scolding him over it, but she was still loving and caring enough to take care of her sons, especially her youngest. And the fact that Dan had never experienced that kind of comfort, made Phil all the more want to remedy that, but not right now. 

“I’m surprised,” Phil murmured. “I just thought that was something people did. Mum said she did it for comfort and to help Martyn and I feel better.” 

Dan shrugged. “Maybe Grandma did and I just don’t remember it. I know Mum never did. It was always Grandma who took care of me when I was sick.” 

Phil turned the camera back on when Dan ordered the pizzas, asking what one he wanted. Then the pizza came, they ate while watching American Horror Story. After dinner, they were busy wrapping presents they had bought their families and friends, Phil read some of his book he had picked up while they were out while Dan played the piano. Then they filmed a Sims video for the gaming channel. The topic of belly rubs didn’t come up again. But Phil decided next time Dan had a tummy ache or an upset stomach, he would give Dan a belly rub if he would let him. 

How little did Phil know he wouldn’t have to wait very long? 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

A week after the New Year found Dan curled up on the sofa, arms wrapped tightly around his middle, an empty Maltesers box sitting across from him on the coffee table beside his MacBook. He had been given the candy for Christmas from one of their friends and Dan had planned on only eating it little bits at a time. Well, that flew out the window. 

Dan groaned, feeling his stomach churn and moan under the weight of processing an entire box of chocolate in one sitting. He knew when he got better this would make for a funny story to share on their radio show or in one of his liveshows. But right now, he wasn’t laughing. 

Phil had stepped out to head to the store to pick up some things they needed that Tesco didn’t deliver, then he was making a stop by the merch office to drop off some paperwork to Martyn. He said it would only take him an hour or so to complete his errands and he would text or call Dan if he was running late. 

A sharp pain ripped through Dan’s abdomen, making him groan and curl in a tighter ball, wrapping his arms tighter around his middle. 

“Ow,” He groaned. “God, this f***** hurts!” 

He tried to get up to go take the box to the bin in the kitchen or get him some water, but every time he sat up, a sharper pain would rip through his belly. 

“I’m such an idiot,” he murmured. 

He heard the front door open and sighed in relief. Phil was home. Maybe he could go get him some Pepto Bismol or something for his stomach. Although, the way his stomach was feeling at the moment, he shouldn’t put anything else in his stomach. He knew Phil would probably scold him on not telling him when something was wrong, telling him he should have texted or called him. Phil will definitely say something about eating so much candy in one go, though he’s one to talk as he’s been known to do the same thing. But one thing was for sure, he would take care of Dan.

“Dan?” Phil called from landing, outside the lounge. 

“In here,” Dan called, wrapping his arms around his stomach tighter. 

“Aw, Dan, what did you do?” Phil cooed when he entered the lounge and found Dan curled up on the sofa. 

“I didn’t mean too,” Dan defended himself. “I was watching a YouTube video and you know what happens when you eat while you’re distracted. Well, I didn’t know I had eaten the whole box until I reached for another and…….” Dan trailed off when his stomach made an angry growl and a sharp cramp ripped through his abdomen. He closed his eyes tightly as he groaned, curled up tighter. 

“Realized what you had done,” Phil finished. “It’s okay, I’m not mad. Did you think I would be?” 

Dan nodded. “Because I do stupid things like this,” he replied. “I’m really paying for it, Phil, so save the lecture.” 

“I wasn’t going to,” Phil assured him. “I’m not mad. I’m actually worried about you. Does your tummy still hurt?”

Dan nodded, groaning slightly. “It hurts.” 

Phil reached over, rubbing Dan’s back in an attempt to comfort his sick boyfriend. Then he had an idea.

“Would you want me to rub your tummy?” He asked. “I promise if it hurts, you feel uncomfortable or don’t like it I’ll stop.”

“There’s a first time for everything,” Dan said. He thought about it for a moment before he nodded. “Okay, what so do I do?” 

Ever so slowly, Phil guided Dan to lie on his back. They went slow for Dan’s sake and to keep his stomach from getting further upset. Then with Dan’s okay, Phil pulled up Dan’s shirt, exposing his slightly bloated stomach to the warm lounge. 

“Aw, poor thing,” Phil cooed. “You’re bloated.” 

“Phil,” Dan said, softly. “Can you go slowly, please?”

“Of course I will,” Phil promised. He rubbed his hands together to warm them. Then slowly, ever so slowly, he laid his hand on Dan’s abdomen, noting the warm skin. He laid his hand down on Dan’s belly for a minute to allow Dan to get used to his touch. He watched his hand move with Dan’s breath as he inhaled and exhaled. 

“Tell me if it hurts,” he directed as he began to slowly rub soothing circles on his boyfriend’s stomach. He could feel Dan’s stomach rumble under his hand, trying to digest the amount of candy Dan had shoved in it. He felt the muscles of his abdomen tense for a moment before it relaxed. 

“Phil,” Dan murmured. “Can you move a little lower?” 

Phil hummed a reply and moved an inch lower. “Here?” He asked. 

Dan nodded. “It feels like it’s stuck there.” 

“I doubt it is,” He assured his boyfriend. With his fingers, Phil began tracing circles as he moved his hands in a clockwise motion around Dan’s still slightly bloated belly. He remembers his mother doing this following a bout of eating too many biscuits and she said the circles she was doing with her fingers should break up any chucks that are in his stomach. Phil imagined clumps of chocolate stuck in Dan’s intestines. 

“Phil?” 

Phil paused at Dan’s voice. “Everything okay?” He asked. 

“Keep doing that, it feels good,” Dan answered. “Can you add a little pressure?” 

“Sure, just tell me if it’s too much,” Phil replied. He added a tad bit of pressure as he continued the slow soothing circles on Dan’s stomach. 

Phil could feel Dan’s stomach rumble and roil under his hand. He knew his tummy rub was working when he heard a loud grumble from his boyfriend’s stomach. He kept an eye on Dan’s facial expressions, noticing the winces and grimaces Dan was making. 

“Feel any better?” Phil asked, softly. 

“A little,” Dan admitted. “Phil?”

“Yeah?” 

Dan smiled softly at him. “Thanks.”

Phil returned the smile, continuing the circles. “You’re welcome.” 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Phil had kept up the stomach rub, even after he heard the soft snores telling him Dan had fallen asleep. When he was sure Dan was asleep, he stopped the massage, pulled down Dan’s t-shirt and then collected the blanket that was on the other end of the sofa and covered Dan with it. 

Quietly, he left the lounge and headed to the kitchen. He closed the glass door behind him and pulled out his phone. He needed some advice and who better to call then his mother. Kathryn had been a godsend when Phil needed advice or when he needed assurance he was doing everything right. He called her a lot after Dan moved in with him and he needed to know what to do when Dan was sick or if he something was going on and he didn’t know what to do. 

Like any other time Phil called her, Kathryn answered by the third ring. 

“Hello?” She said. 

“Hi Mum,” Phil greeted, sounding more Northern when he talked to his parents. 

“How are you?” Kathryn asked as it was one of the first questions she asked. If Phil called later, especially late at night, she would ask what was wrong. 

“I’m good,” Phil replied, then he got straight to the reason why he called. “I’m actually calling to ask you for the recipe for Ginger tea. I think you might have given to me before, but I had forgotten it.”

Without missing a beat, Kathryn asked, “What did you boys do?” 

Phil let his head fall back. “I didn’t do anything. I came home to find Dan on the couch. He’s got a stomach ache. He’s asleep right now, but I wanted something to give him when he wakes up.”

Kathryn awed at the sweetness. “Okay, love, get a pen and paper and write this down.” 

Phil followed her directions, locating the pad and pen they kept in the kitchen for making grocery lists or notes for the other person. He wrote down the ingredients, double-checking he had written down the correct amount of ginger and then read off what he had written to check if he had everything. 

“And add some sugar, about a gram or so, depending on how sweet you prefer the tea,” Kathryn told him. “It will help add something to the flavor.” 

Phil added it to the bottom of the paper where he had written down the recipe. “Thanks, Mum. I think this will come in handy.” 

“It will,” Kathryn assured him. “It should help soothe any upset stomachs.” 

“Well, you did give it to me plenty of times in my life and I can say for sure it works,” Phil added, beginning to gather the ingredients he needed. “And I’ve introduced Dan to it. He was skeptical the first time I had given it him a cup. He’s not now.”

Since they were on the phone, Kathryn caught Phil up on things going on in his parent’s lives, how the grandparents were doing, reminding him of his aunt’s birthday coming up, confirming if he would be there at the end of the month for his birthday and if Dan was coming with him, and finally asking how things were going with him and Dan in their life. Phil told her how the radio show was going, about Dan’s project he’d been working on and promising her he would tell her when he gets a confirmed date for it to be available on the BBC iPlayer and how they were getting on with the book. 

“Thanks again Mum,” Phil said as they ended their phone conversation. “I don’t know what Dan and I would do without you.” 

“You’re welcome, love. I hope Dan gets to feeling better. I’m glad I can be of help to you boys. I’m here anytime if neither of you need anything. Even if I have to hop a plane to London and take care of you both myself,” Kathryn’s voice had a tone Phil knew all too well. She was serious. He knew he called her and said ‘I need you’ she’d be on the first plane to London. 

“I know you will. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Child.” 

Hanging up with his mother, Phil got to work on fixing a cup of ginger tea. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Entering the lounge, Phil found Dan was still asleep. He sat the cup down on the coffee table and then kneeled down in front of his sleeping boyfriend. 

“Dan?” Phil whispered, gently shaking his shoulder. 

Slowly, Dan opened his eyes and looked up at Phil. “Hey,” He murmured. 

“How are you feeling?” Phil inquired. “Any better?” 

“A lot better, though my stomach still hurts a little,” Dan admitted. He looked over at the coffee table, seeing the cup. “What’s that?” 

“Mum’s Ginger Tea,” Phil replied. He picked up the cup and handed it to Dan. “Mum always made it when Martyn or I had a tummy ache. Ginger is also good for an upset stomach. Well, according to Mum and Google.” 

Dan pushed himself up in a sitting position and took the cup from Phil. He brought the cup to his lips and sipped. 

“It’s not bad,” Dan informed him, before taking another drink. “It’s actually good. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. I wrote down the recipe Mum gave me….again,” Phil chuckled. “I put it in the book in which Mum wrote a lot of recipes down for us, including Granny Lester’s Chicken Soup, which I can make if you feel like eating something.” 

Dan handed Phil the now empty cup back. “Is that the one with the carrots and noodles?” He asked. 

“It is,” Phil confirmed. “I don’t think I asked you, you haven’t been sick have you?”

“I came close,” Dan admitted. “Can we cuddle?” 

Phil nodded. “Little spoon?” He asked. It was rare Dan was the little spoon and it was only in times like these when he was sick that he was the little spoon. He was always the big spoon since he was taller. 

Dan nodded. “Can you rub my stomach again?” he asked, as he moved to lie in front of Phil on the sofa.

“Sure,” Phil replied and moved his hands under Dan’s shirt and resumed the circles he was doing earlier. He watched as Dan relaxed, leaning back against him. “So, what did you think of your first belly rub?

“Good,” Dan sighed. Phil’s hand felt good on his stomach, even though his hands were a little rough, but it was still soothing. “You have a job for life now.” 

Phil chuckled. “I’m glad.” 

They laid in silence with only the slight sound of Phil’s hand rubbing along the skin of Dan’s abdomen for noise and the occasional gurgle or growl from Dan’s stomach. Dan even moved Phil’s hand to a couple of places that still felt a little bloated or where it hurt. 

“How’s your stomach now?” Phil inquired after a few minutes had passed. 

“Better,” Dan replied. 

They laid spooning on the sofa, Phil continuing to rub Dan’s stomach. He could tell that the bloating Dan had earlier had gone down and his stomach didn’t feel as tight as it did when he started. It felt soft under his hand and palpable. He paused when Dan moved, turning to lie on his back. He waited until he was settled before returning his hand to Dan’ belly and resuming his belly rub. 

“Phil?” Dan murmured.

“Yeah?” 

Dan sighed and said, “Thanks.” 

Phil pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “You’re welcome. Anytime,” he whispered. 

He kept up the circles even after he heard the soft snores coming from Dan a few minutes later. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dan woke up to the smell of chicken soup coming from the kitchen. He sat up slowly, noticing the television was on, Netflix menu pulled up on the screen. He realized he felt better, his stomach didn’t hurt. He pushed the blanket away, piling it in the floor on the other side of the sofa behind the door. 

Phil must have covered him with it when he fell asleep. 

Slowly, Dan got up from the sofa and shuffled to the kitchen. Phil was standing in front of the stove, stirring something in a pot. Kathryn had given the boys a bunch of kitchen supplies when they moved in the flat in Manchester and had given them new stuff when they moved to London, but the pot Phil was using was on he had found on Offer at Tesco when the pot he used for soup cracked. 

“Hey, feeling better?” Phil asked when he looked up and found Dan entering the kitchen. 

“Yeah, a lot better. I’m never doing that again,” He stated. He held a hand up. “I know I said that before but I mean this time.”

“Maybe put some in a bowl next time,” Phil suggested. “But I know you. You’ll still overindulge and get a tummy ache.”

“True,” Dan agreed. He opened the refrigerator and got himself a Coke from the bottom shelf. “But there is something I will do next time.” 

“What’s that?” Phil inquired, taking his eyes off the pot for a second to look at Dan. 

“Have you rub my stomach again. I swear you have magical hands,” Dan chuckled. 

“I’ll even do it when you can’t sleep,” Phil informed. “I’ve never seen you fall asleep so quick in all the years we’ve been together.” 

Dan nodded, agreeing. “I need to remember that. I think it was relaxing that it made me fall asleep.” 

“It did me the same way when Mum would rub my stomach,” Phil added. “And I don’t mind. I like taking care of you. I still can’t get over you had one before.”

“As I said, maybe Grandma did, but I don’t remember. But I will definitely remember to have you rub my stomach the next time I’m sick.”

“Just tell me when,” Phil said, as he ladled the soup into bowls and handed Dan one to take to the lounge. “Pick something on Netflix and we’ll watch something during dinner,” He called as Dan left the kitchen. 

“Okay,” Dan replied. 

Granny Lester’s chicken soup was the perfect end to a cold wintery day and the added benefit, according to Phil was how good it was for a sensitive stomach. Dan had only had it a few times in his life and while Phil wasn’t the world’s greatest cook, it was among the few things he could fix and fix it well. 

“Thanks, Phil. For taking care of me,” Dan said when the credits for Sword Art Online flashed on the screen. 

“You’re welcome, Dan. Anytime.”


End file.
